Colorblind
by BrazillianFirecracker
Summary: Fate hands Tyler an unexpected gift. Werewolf!Tyler, Mate!Jeremy. Slight AU. Slash.


**A/N: **I am very pleased with this chapter. I loved writing it and I can't wait to start on the second chapter. I absolutely adore the Jeremy/Tyler shipping and I know there's not much to choose from out there, so I decided "What the heck, might as well write one myself" and here it is! I'll admit, its a little AU although I have decided to keep the characters of Jeremy and Tyler canon to the TV series. It may not seem so at first with Tyler but as the story progresses we will see more of his arrogance and bull headedness (word? lol)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. Enough said.

**Colorblind**

**Chapter 1-** The Beginning

_I am covered in skin_  
_No one gets to come in_  
_Pull me out from inside_  
_I am folded_  
_and unfolded_  
_and unfolding I am_  
_Colorblind . . ._

_**Colorblind by Counting Crows**_

**If you have not heard this song before, please go and listen to it to get in the mood of my story. Thankyou. :)**

* * *

Tyler Lockwood stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, head bowed and shoulders hunched. The full moon above, shone down onto his bent figure, eliminating his pale neck and causing his dark hair to shine brilliantly.

"Useless, dense, _unworthy" _his fathers words replayed themselves over and over in his head, a broken record he could not pause. The brunette sighed as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Just what he needed. Now on top of everything else, he was a crybaby a _pansy_.

Kicking at the fallen leaves crunching beneath his feet, Tyler paused in his angry stride and turned smacking his folded fist into a nearby tree trunk with all the strength he could muster. The ache that coursed through his hand was an intense pain that he welcomed sadistically. Winding back the same arm he swung at the tree again, this time his ears were met with a sickening crunch. He had broken his hand. Now, Tyler did let his tears fall. Cradling the injured body part to his chest he continued his walk. With his eyes once again downcast, he never noticed the figure that came flying at him from his right.

Roughly, his body flew into a tree, his head banging against the offending plant as a cold, hard body pinned him against the trunk. Tyler's brown eyes were wide with fear as he stared up into the face of the creature that had him fastened to the tree harshly. The monster, was obviously some type of man, his dirty blonde hair was cropped short, his brows furrowed together in an angry grimace and his lips twisted in a livid snarl. Most alarming were the man's eyes. They were black with an intense glimmer of hunger in their depths. Angry red veins lay beneath the eyes, doing nothing to cover the dark purple bruises underneath, signaling lack of sleep.

"Mmmmm what have we here?" the man murmured burying his face in Tyler's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Ah" mumbled the blonde, pulling his face away from Tyler's neckline, a look of surprise mingled with something Tyler couldn't identify present in his eyes.

"Well you'll just have to do, won't you? See, I am rather thirsty, and you do seem like a rather defenseless, dimwitted pup. Besides, the less of you, the better."

_Useless, dense, unworthy, _rang through Tyler's head like a siren. Dimwitted was just another thing to add to the list.

The man's head was once again descending to Tyler's neck when it snapped up suddenly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man whispered threateningly, still facing Tyler.

It was then that Tyler noticed Jeremy Gilbert standing a few feet away, a large tree branch grasped tightly in his hands, his posture poised to swing.

"Jeremy" Tyler gasped out "What are you doing? Run."

Unexpectedly, Tyler found himself lying in a crumpled heap on the ground as the other man loosened his hold and let him fall.

"No Jeremy, why don't you stay awhile?"

Jeremy, who had just gotten his first look at the man's face, let out a terrified gasp. What was this thing?

He didn't get much time to think about it before his neck was in a vice like grip, and the air was being squeezed from his lungs. The branch he'd been holding hit the ground with a dull thud. Plunging his nose into Jeremy's neck the blonde began inhaling the warm aroma of human blood.

"Now this is more like it" he snarled as his teeth extended in delight.

Tyler, who was still lying in a pathetic bundle where he'd been dropped, felt something inside of him snap at the sight of this man not only holding Jeremy in an abusive manner, but also looking at him as if he were something to eat. The 15 year olds face was turning blue from lack of oxygen and Tyler stood with newfound strength, acidic anger coursing through his veins.

Jeremy was _his_.

With power Tyler didn't realize he possessed, he barreled into the older man fiercely, knocking him to the ground and successfully releasing Jeremy from his grip.

Jeremy fell to the ground unconscious and Tyler hurried to his side in concern. He checked the younger boys pulse. It was weak but it was still there.

A low, animalistic growl left his throat. How dare anyone put their hands on what was his.

Turning around, he crouched low in front of Jeremy, his stance one of protection.

"Ah, so the little dog isn't as clueless as he makes it seem" the man sneers as he paces closer to where Jeremy and Tyler are situated.

Another growl wrenches itself from Tyler's throat and this time there's no mistaking the fear that shines in the other mans eyes. _Vampire _Tyler concludes casually. This man was a vampire.

"I think you should leave" said Tyler, his voice low and menacing.

The corner of the vampire's mouth turned up in a knowing smirk. "Pity, it seemed the fun was just beginning. However, I must admit my appetite is becoming rather…distracting." His black eyes traveled the length of Jeremy's body, hungrily.

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "Leave."

"As you wish."

Still smirking the man turned and headed down the street at an unearthly pace.

Only when that blonde head was no longer visible did Tyler move from his defensive posture, instead opting to kneel next to his brunette companion.

"Jeremy" Tyler murmured, softly shaking the younger boy.

Jeremy's eyes fluttered open his gaze vague, and unfocused, finally, they settled on Tyler's.

"Lockwood?" he asked groggily. "What's going on?"

The older of the two remained silent, his brown eyes soft and full of swirling emotions as he studied the boy below him.

Why had he never noticed how beautiful Jeremy Gilbert was before tonight?

Jeremy's eyes, brown at first glance, were flecked with a deep green that shone brilliantly in the moonlight. Petal-pink lips pouted in the boy's confusion and chocolate brown tresses caressed a smooth forehead.

Yes, Jeremy Gilbert was beautiful.

"Tyler?" Jeremy said more strongly this time.

Blinking a few times Tyler's attention returned to the matter at hand and he glanced around himself warily.

"We have to get home"

* * *

Jeremy had been strangely compliant as Tyler lifted his limp body off the ground and cradled it protectively to his chest. Something inside Tyler purred contently at having the younger boy in his arms, but Tyler chose not to acknowledge it for the time being.

He found Jeremy's house quickly and without difficulty, walking steadily up the stairs with the younger boy still held gently in his arms.

"Jeremy" he murmured, shaking the boy lightly.

"Hmmm?" the boy mumbled sleepily.

Letting out a low chuckle, Tyler made like he was going to drop the other boy, instead catching him with ease right before he was going to hit the ground.

"Lockwood!" Jeremy cried, lacing his arms around Tyler's neck tightly, as the other boy caught him and stood up straight.

"I thought that would get your attention. Where are your house keys?"

Scowling, and fully conscious of his situation, Jeremy stared at Tyler pointedly.

"Ah right" Tyler said before setting him down gently but still keeping one hand on the small of the other boys back as he dug in his pocket for his keys.

Pulling them out, Jeremy unlocked the door and let himself in before turning in the doorway and staring at Tyler, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"What happened tonight?"

Tyler stared at Jeremy, equally confused. Confused because he missed the warmth of Jeremy in his arms, confused because he wanted to tuck that stray lock of brown hair behind that pale ear…

"I don't know Jeremy" he said finally, flexing the hand he had broken earlier that night only to reveal that it was no longer broken. "But I have a feeling this is just the beginning"

* * *

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
